


To Dust Or To Gold

by alliterations



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterations/pseuds/alliterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royalty AU. It is said that the grand and longstanding Kiryu dynasty began with the union of a powerful mage and a war hero. Now, after the untimely demise of the crown prince, history is about to repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another tale of me thinking, “wow I want this thing written” followed by “no one but me is going to write this.” In short, I’m AU loving trash. Please enjoy this anyway. Title comes from "Centuries" by FoB. More notes at the end.

It was quiet in the barracks. Not unusual during peacetime, by any stretch, but this was weighted and dark and had seeped into every corner like a dreary fog. There was none of the usual bustle—no chattering from the pages, no impromptu ballads springing up, no playful roughhousing around the training fields—just a solemnity so thick the soft hum of the airships could be heard more than halfway across the compound from their hangars.

His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Shizuya Kiryu, was dead. 

A hunting accident. Thrown from his horse when it was spooked, apparently. There was endless speculation surrounding the events, but whatever the cause and whatever the case, it did not change the fact the prince was now gone, and the consequences of such a loss were still reverberating throughout the kingdom, even a week later. 

One such product of the seismic shift was sitting on Sanae’s desk. A letter, nondescript and unthreatening in every way, except for the broken wax seal in royal Kiryu violet. He’d been staring and re-reading it long enough that the sunlight streaming through the wide windows of his room had changed from soft yellow to the deep orange of encroaching sunset. He’d missed lunch and was well on his way to missing dinner, which meant someone was bound to come looking for him soon. But even with that knowledge, he couldn’t bring himself to move, or put the letter away, or do anything but hope its contents would magically change. But nothing shifted, even minutely, except for the shadows of the trees outside casted across the floor. 

Finally, slowly, he picked up the paper once more, careful not to tear it at the creases, which had grown a little weak with how many times it had been unfolded and refolded again. A less-than-subtle reminder that he could only hide away for so long before his cover started to crumble. 

_To the Honorable and Esteemed Master Tactician and General of the Airship Forces, Sanae Hanekoma, from Her Royal Majesty, Queen Naomi Kiryu._

_Sanae—_

_I deeply regret not being able to discuss this with you in person, but recent events have made it impossible for me to leave the capital for very long, or for you to return here. I also considerably less regret throwing any more formalities to the wayside in order to get to my point._

_With Shizuya’s passing, it now falls to Yoshiya—known to both of us, and most others besides, as Joshua—to take up the title of crown prince. Already, marriage and alliance offers are pouring in, but unlike my husband and my remaining son both, I am hesitant to arrange a match with any of those prospects._

_Shizuya, may he be resting peacefully, never had the political inclinations and ruthlessness that Joshua possesses. Nevertheless, he entered into the most beneficial political marriage, as his duty warranted. I have no doubt he suffered for this, and I may speak of his unhappiness a bit more freely now that he has left us._

_To be frank, I shudder to subject Joshua to the same. I am a mother and a Queen, yet I do not think one negates the other. As such, I feel the need to prevent him from flinging himself headlong into a similar fate. He would endure it, and be fine, undoubtedly, but how can I accept that as good enough for my son? Perhaps it is as the court gossips say and Shizuya’s death has muddled my thinking, but when it comes to Joshua’s wellbeing now, I cannot back down._

_Which brings me to this: I have a request. And it is just that, a request. It is not an order, and nor do I feel you are in any way duty-bound to what I am about to ask. All I require is that you consider it seriously._

_I wish for you to marry Joshua._

_This is sudden and perplexing to you, I’m sure. But you have served your kingdom, and by extension the royal family, admirably over the years. Knowing my son has someone at his side who is kind at their core would significantly assuage my worries concerning this matter. I have very little doubt that you will, at the very least, treat Joshua with the thoughtfulness and consideration he needs and deserves. Which is more than I can say for the vultures already starting to circle._

_If you are concerned with Joshua’s stance on the matter, there’s no need. I daresay he’s been planning the best political match for himself already, but you have more to offer in that regard than you likely presume. I will speak to him about it as well._

_Think it over, but know that neither of us have the luxury of much time. Please send me your response as soon as you have decided and are able._

_In the meantime, I wish for your continued health and happiness. Do take care._

Sanae’s eyes swept over the queen’s stately signature at the end, and for the nth time that day, he leaned back in his chair and exhaled, long and heavily. He knew, without a doubt, that there were many who would gladly have slit his throat if it meant they could accept such an offer in his stead. People had committed worse crimes for pettier positions. 

And there was nothing, besides hollow, vague misgivings, that was keeping him from agreeing. He was unattached. He was undaunted by court politics. There were no battles to strategize for, no deployment of the airships looming on the horizon. He even lacked the excuse that he didn’t want to marry someone he didn’t know. Although the last time he saw the younger prince was five years ago, towards the end of the war, Joshua wasn’t a stranger. During Sanae’s trips to the capital, to relay information to the queen or attend some important function, they always spoke. Sometimes a just few sentences, sometimes a full conversation, but it was enough that Sanae couldn’t say they weren’t acquainted. He had no solid, valid reason to decline, besides “I don’t want to,” and that kind of rationale simply would not hold up under the pressure of this being a _royal_ plea. 

Likely, the queen already surmised he’d reach such a conclusion, which meant her instance over this being a mere request was feigned. He harbored no suspicion that she was insincere about her desire to keep Joshua content and safe, which meant the situation must be dire if Her Majesty was resorting to subtle arm-twisting. But out of all the things Sanae could have been coerced into, becoming Prince Consort had to be getting off easy. 

There had been a weariness that clung to his marrow, once peace was established, like every battle was finally catching up with him. He’d spent all the time since whittling away hours amongst the airships and new trainees, but now it seemed his convalescence time was up, and the day he wasted thinking over a decision was really a day wasted in an attempt to brace himself. 

A quiet knock sounded at his door just as he reached for the drawer he was at least partly sure held paper and something to write with. He called _come in_ , sparing a glance upwards to see his visitor was a small page. Fresh to the barracks if the nervous way she fumbled through a salute was any indication. Most learned, after a week or so, that their general wasn’t one for formality or severity. 

“Um. I’m so sorry to disturb you, sir, but you haven’t been down for meals, so I was sent to check on you.” 

“Tell them I’m fine.” He waved one hand dismissively, pulling out what he needed from the desk with the other. “Just been busy.” 

“Yessir.” She hesitated, looking relieved that her task was over, before apparently remembering something else she was meant to ask and snapped to unpracticed attention again. “A-are you coming to the mess to eat or—” 

“Nah, have them send something up.” Sanae looked away from the page in order to ink his pen. A stray, dark drop, made from hesitating a fraction too long over the paper, marred the end of the T in the _To her Royal Majesty_ he scrawled across the top. “I have a letter to finish.”

***** 

If he craned his neck at just the right angle, Joshua could see a narrow shred of the ocean lapping against the coastline. He wanted to go up onto the deck, but inevitably he’d be urged back to his cabin by the airship crew, all of them telling him the sun was too intense or one wrong bump could send him over the railing and wouldn’t His Highness prefer to be comfortable for the rest of the trip? All of that was too much fuss, and so he was left with peering out a porthole the best he could. He hadn’t been to the sea since before the war, and even then the trip had occurred when he was very young. The spotty memory of the beach and the waves was enough to kick up his curiosity, but apparently he wasn’t going to get a good look over the entirety of the water until they landed. 

Turning away from the window for now, Joshua instead glimpsed over to Kitaniji, his advisor and lord-in-waiting both. The other was reading, as he had been since the airship took off from the capital, but upon sensing Joshua’s stare, he smoothly saved his place with his index finger and raised his head. 

“Something you need, Your Highness?” 

“You’re not happy about this, are you?” Joshua raised an eyebrow, not missing the way Kitaniji’s lips pursed for a fraction of a second. 

“I wouldn’t presume to say something disparaging about the crown prince’s wishes,” he said in place of whatever words he just bit down on. 

“I asked if you were unhappy, not your opinion.” Shrugging, Joshua impassively observed Kitaniji’s expression souring further once he realized what was coming next. “But now that you’ve mentioned it…what is your opinion?” 

“Your Highness, I’d rather—”

“That wasn’t a request.”

“I see.” Kitaniji heaved a sigh, setting his book down in his lap and folding his hands on top of it. “I’m not sure if this engagement will prove as fortuitous as you think. No amount of accolades and talent makes up for not being from a noble family. And you’ve also thrown away alliance opportunities by refusing to marry any of the foreign prospects…just what are you hoping to accomplish?” 

“People are already whispering I black-magicked my way into becoming the heir. Marrying someone from another country would incite notions of disloyalty to my home. Marrying a noble runs the risk of them using whatever leverage they can against me. But him…well.” He smiled, brief and blithely. “It’s just like a fairy tale, isn’t it? Everyone will love it.”

“You believe playing at sentimentality will be so effective?”

“Effective enough.” The scenery beyond the porthole was just as boring as before, but Joshua returned to watching the trees and plains rush by regardless, letting the repetition lull him. “Right now, during the chaos, there are those laying the foundations for plots that will come to fruition later. I’d already started thinking about how to put those fires out, but, it so happens my mother solved that little problem by arranging this.” 

“If His Highness says so.” He heard the creak of leather as Kitaniji shifted in his seat. “I am simply trying to prevent regrets on your end.” 

“Your concern is very appreciated, but unneeded.” The bit of ocean had grown a little wider during their conversation, and Joshua leaned close enough his cheek was nearly pressing the glass to get a better look. “Besides, if he turns out to be really awful, I can say this visit went badly and break things off.” 

When he’d agreed to the arrangement, his parents thought it prudent to send him and his new fiancé to someplace away from the tumult surrounding the capital for a while. No matter how loathe Joshua was to be far from a hub where he could easily obtain information, he couldn’t argue against this being the logical course of action, both so they could get to know one another more and so as not to stir up more fervor by being on display. It would be a terribly kept secret, of course, but until an official public announcement was made, everyone could only whisper and speculate.

The airship slowed, banking slightly, and all at once the sea and a white, resplendent palace came into view, glimmering faintly in the sunlight. From so high up, Joshua could see the inner courtyards and stables and a path leading from the side of it, winding down a gentle sloping hill to the beach and the water a distance away. The royal vacation residence, although it had hardly been used in recent years. Joshua’s own recollection of it was fuzzy, but he thought he still knew where all the hidden corners and niches were, which was always of paramount importance. Practically since he could walk, he had given his guards or tutors or Kitaniji the slip in order to sneak out into town or spend a quiet hour all by himself, and his skills in the art of dodging people who were looking for him had only improved over the years. Undoubtedly, he’d have to call upon those talents sometime during his stay. Everyone who was sent along to tend to the palace and its guests would be watching how each conversation, each outing, each interaction between their prince and his intended went, all the while pretending they weren’t hanging on every word and gesture. Joshua might have grown up under such scrutiny, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still _exhausting_. 

“I hope you’re not planning on taking a swim,” Kitaniji said from beside him, apparently unnerved by how fixated Joshua was on the sight of the ocean. 

“In midwinter? I wouldn’t dare.” He snorted, suppressing a shiver at the phantom chill the imagining of such an act brought on. “I’m dreading how much colder it’s going to be here than in the capital already.” 

“You need not worry about that, Your Highness. I ensured the servants back at the castle packed enough warm clothing for this visit and then some.”

“Doesn’t change the weather though, does it?” Joshua sighed, and Kitaniji wisely did not reply. 

The high hum of the airship softened as it began a steady descent, landing at the very end of the palace’s drive so as not to flatten any of the grass or plants that were a part of the grounds. When the vessel finally stilled, there was a sudden burst of noise and activity, the muffled shouts and heavy footfalls of the crew as they dashed about, and it didn’t take much longer for someone to come below deck, informing them that they could now disembark. 

“Your Highness.” Kitaniji stood, angling his body towards the exit. “I believe your fiancé is already here. Let’s not keep him waiting.” 

Joshua rose from his seat, smoothing out small wrinkles in his clothing as he moved out of the cabin, down a narrow passageway, and through the low egress in the hull that opened up into the sun. The light was bright, but lacking the warmth to mitigate the cool breeze blowing off the sea that made the edges of Joshua’s cloak flutter. He did not squint, or duck, or bring a hand up to shield his eyes, but instead ignored the glare and made the walk down the gangplank with measured, assured steps and a stare fixed straight ahead. Poise, holding himself in a way that exuded whatever air he wanted to, was something he could turn on without a thought. 

As usual, whenever a member of the royal family first arrived at a residence where they would be a guest, the head servants were all lined up to greet him. He gave each in turn a brief, acknowledging look before his gaze landed on the figure at the very end of the twin rows. 

Joshua’s most vivid and longstanding memory of Sanae was when they first met, of a young, freshly promoted Captain with an easy smile that made him seem so much more approachable than all the other officers tromping through the castle with permanent, severe glowers. To Joshua, who was barely nine at the time and disinterested in war matters, such a small difference was all it took to kindle his interest. Every time their paths crossed since, he couldn’t help comparing each instance back to the first, and while the contrast grew, his curiosity didn’t wane. Perhaps, he thought wryly, _that_ was an influence on his decision he hadn’t realized was swaying him. 

He paused when he stepped off the ramp and onto the grass, waiting until Kitaniji finished announcing him— _Presenting His Radiant Highness, Crown Prince Joshua Kiryu of Shibuya_ —to walk forward again, past all the bowing servants. Coming to a stop in front of Sanae, he stood as close as decorum would allow, taking a smattering of little details in at once. For the first time, the other looked every inch the officer he was, out of armor and combat wear and in a spotless black uniform instead, with bright silver buttons and red embroidery on the hems and collar. But his grin was still there, amiable and generous and familiar. 

“Prince Joshua,” Sanae greeted, taking the hand Joshua offered and inclined his head low enough to kiss the back of it. “It’s been too long.” 

“It has. I’m glad to see you well.” If they were to continue more of this polite back and forth, Joshua would rather it be somewhere the brisk wind wasn’t starting to sting his ears and fingertips. “But I didn’t mean to keep you standing out here for so long. Shall we head indoors?” 

“Of course.” As they started down the drive to the palace’s entrance, a flurry of activity broke out near the airship as it was unloaded, and a good number of the servants scurried ahead of the pair to return to their duties at the palace, now that the fanfare was over. “I’m sure you’ve heard this a lot, but I was sorry to hear about your brother.” 

“Thank you for your condolences.” The sympathy, bizarrely, seemed genuine, and Joshua felt a spike of confusion. He’d been expecting more platitudes. “It’s been trying at points.” 

“Yeah, I bet.” Sanae’s expression pinched, for just an instant, before smoothing out into placidity once more. “I haven’t been here in Drake in a while.” 

“Neither have I. Even after the war finished and traveling was easier, it was always Shizuya going places. Not me.” That might have been a little too sharp and pointed for baiting a reaction, but Joshua wondered what was underneath the concern, if it was a tactful shell that would fall away to show suspicion and contempt. Although, all he received in return was a pondering, analytical stare, like he was a chess opponent who had made a particularly unexpected move. The gaze, while not accusatory, was intense, and Joshua had to remind himself he was dealing with a tactician who had won battles with nigh-impossible odds. 

He couldn’t bring himself to be that unsettled by it, either. Might be good to be on even ground, for once. 

“Sorry it has to be under such circumstances, then.” Sanae spoke quietly enough his words were almost lost in a gust of wind, but Joshua paid it no mind. They’d reached the top of the steps leading up to the palace’s entrance, where two attendants had already pushed open the wide double doors to admit them.

Filing past, Joshua took stock of the foyer, a grand space with a high ceiling and a winding staircase curling up to the second floor. Two corridors to either side branched off into right and left wings, and another set of doors at the far end of the room likely opened up into the dining hall. Through the tall windows, glimpses of the inner courtyard could be seen, where decorative sculptures of mermaids and mythical sea creatures stood among the barren trees. 

He wanted to see more, and wondered if Sanae was familiar enough with the layout already to give him a tour. Before he could even open his mouth to ask, a servant scurried downstairs, halting in front of them with a hasty bow. 

“General Hanekoma, one of your subordinates is here with a report for you. I had them wait in a sitting room for the time being.” 

“Oh. Right. Tell ‘em I’ll be there in a second.” The servant nodded in understanding and dashed off once more, while Sanae turned to Joshua with an apologetic wince. “I’m…really sorry about this, Your Highness. But there’s something I’ve got to take care of.” 

“You have your own duties. It’s not a problem.” 

“Guess I’ll see you at dinner, then.” Despite the contriteness of his parting smile, his strides carrying him towards the right wing and out of sight were quick and purposeful. An officer’s walk. Joshua knew well how to have a presence, how to make crowds part, and once more felt the prickling realization that he had yet to reconcile a child’s memory with the person he was faced with now. 

Kitaniji abruptly stepped into the place Sanae just vacated, catching Joshua’s attention by gesturing towards the stairs. 

“Now would be a good time to get some rest, Your Highness. Would you like me to show you to your room?” 

“I suppose.” At the very least, it would be nice to freshen up. Joshua followed him up to the second floor, taking fleeting peeks at the decorations and drawing a mental map of the layout as they went. 

The last room on the left, where Kitaniji led him, had white walls and furniture carved from light, honey-colored wood, but nothing about it was more bright and welcoming than the view from the wide windows set directly across from the entry. It was of the ocean, fathomless, reflecting the late afternoon sun in an array of glittering fragments. While it was too cold for his tastes to go stand out on balcony beyond, Joshua headed right up to the glass for a better look instead, ignoring Kitaniji’s comment that someone would be sent up later to unpack the neat stack of trunks set in the corner. He could see in detail, for the first time, the waves and movement of the ocean, crashing and receding and crashing again on the beach. 

“Your Highness,” Kitaniji sighed. “Please take a moment to look at this.” 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it could wait until later.” 

“Yes. I’m sure.” Another brush off had turned the exasperation in his tone near palpable. “But I feel you might have vested interest in this, considering it’s from your fiancé.”

“From Sanae?” That finally got Joshua to turn around, his brows furrowed in puzzlement, and Kitaniji answered the tacit inquiry by pointing to a drawing hung over the desk. It was of the capital, of the imposing castle and the town spread out below it. The shading evoked a sense of early dawn, the sunlight just touching the roofs of homes and tall stone towers, and the detail was so fine Joshua could almost picture the moment in the scene when he’d be woken up by the brightness reaching his own room. “He’s very talented.” 

“Quite. It’s my understanding that this is an engagement gift.” Kitaniji eyed the picture, detachedly, his lips pressing together in a dour line, same as they had on the airship before. “I take it you have no reservations so far.” 

“No.” By all accounts he should, being presented with a man who was both kind and inscrutable, a combination that had already caught Joshua unawares. A dangerous state to be in as a prince, but no matter how transparent, how predictable, how easy any of those noble prospects might have been, he had feeling Sanae would not be someone he’d tire of. And that, perhaps, was the most that could be expected from a marriage of convenience. “He’ll do.” 

*****

They’d left most of the doors unlocked, Joshua had noticed, on his way up to his rooms after dinner. Likely for convenience’s sake, so the servants could clean or fetch items without having to hunt down a set of keys. They did, however, keep the balconies shut tight, which was more of a hassle, especially when the cold made his fingers numb. He fumbled with the pick more than once, but eventually, he heard a telltale _click_ and the knob turned without resistance. The room beyond was dark, no lamps lit and no fire going in the hearth. Joshua drew a circle in the air with his finger, summoning a small sphere of softly glowing light that followed his steps the turn of his head, always illuminating his line of sight. He appeared to be in a study, of no note besides the interesting paperweight in the shape of a giant squid, but Joshua’s goal was the hallway that lay beyond the door across from the balcony. 

Using magic to float three rooms over, out of sight of the guards patrolling around his own chambers, was laughably simple. Now, everyone thought he was safely tucked away in his bed, _resting_ , while he was free to explore. Dismissing his light source, Joshua crept over to the stairs and down to the first floor. There were more patrolling guards, but good timing and a little magical manipulation of how shadows were cast allowed him to bypass them as well. At this time of the night, there would be hardly anyone wandering the corridors, since the night watchmen were posted only at entrances and exits of importance, and the servants who were still doing work would either be in the kitchen or the washing rooms. So long as he was quiet, he had the run of the place. 

First order of business was to locate the library. He wanted some reading material before sleeping, and wanted to look for it _without_ some bored guard sighing every five minutes or Kitaniji breathing down his neck. Methodically, he listened at each door, making sure no one was inside before pushing it open a crack and using a flicker of light, just a brief flash, to get a sense of the interior. Finding nothing of interest, he moved onto the next. 

By the time he’d reached the end of the hallway and his search was still fruitless, he’d grown significantly wearier. Sneaking back into his chambers was not a chore he was looking forward to, especially if he had nothing to show for his efforts. A few more rooms, and then he would go back for the night. 

“Are you supposed to be out so late, Your Highness?” Magic blazed on Joshua’s hands as he whirled around, crackling and bright, until he recognized the figure behind him as his fiancé. 

“Sanae.” He dimmed his power, and the other blinked rapidly, likely clearing spots from his vision. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just asked you the same question.” He was perched on a ledge carved into the side of an alcove, a small pile of pillows shielding him from the cold and uncomfortable stone. A tray of assorted food, a wine bottle, and glasses were set beneath the window within arms reach. “Didn’t mean to startle you, though. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Joshua shook his head, eyeing the nest uncertainly. This place was not something he remembered from his childhood visits to the palace. Unfortunate, because it really was the perfect hiding spot. He hadn’t noticed it was there at all until Sanae had spoken up. “Would you believe me if I said I just couldn’t sleep?” 

“If it didn’t seem like you were an old hand at sneakin’ around, I might.” Grinning, Sanae magnanimously took two cushions from the assemblage he was sitting on and arranged them on the space beside him, one lying flat and another propped up against the wall as a backrest. “Sit down, and you can tell me how you got past all those prowling guards.” 

“I’m a mage,” was all the explanation Joshua gave, but he took the invitation without reluctance, and settled down onto the makeshift chair. Sanae hummed, low and skeptical, yet did not push for clarification.

“If you’re hungry, help yourself,” he said instead, gesturing towards the short silver platter on the sill, stacked with cheese and fruit and cookies dusted with powdered sugar. Joshua bypassed the sweets in favor of picking up an apple slice to nibble on as he considered Sanae’s casualness. His mannerisms, his speech, and his posture were all different from dinner and their meeting when Joshua arrived. Was it the lack of an audience, perhaps? “Want some wine, too?” 

“Please.” Joshua watched him pour it, chewing pensively as he followed the stream of deep red liquid fall out of the mouth of the bottle. “There are two glasses…and quite a bit of food. Were you expecting company?” 

“Nah. I think, when I went down to the kitchens to get a snack, they assumed I was askin’ for us both.” He held out the drink, which Joshua took with a small word of thanks. “Not that I mind sharing, now that you’re here.” 

“I see.” Joshua took a sip, letting the wine sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. It had a pleasantly full, bittersweet taste and he made a quiet sound of approval. “You’ve yet to say why you’ve hidden yourself away here, though.” 

“I got hungry and like a change of scenery. Stole the pillows from some of the sitting rooms so I’d be more comfortable.” His expression was unreadable, starkly different from his relaxed demeanor before, and Joshua could not fathom what had brought on the sudden shift. “You seem pretty unconcerned with everyone already thinking we’re inseparable.” 

“Why would I be worried about something like that?” 

“Doesn’t that send the wrong message?” Sanae’s brows furrowed. “I got the impression matches like ours aren’t supposed to be seen as a love affair.” 

“Ah, yes, it _would_.” Finished with his fruit, Joshua picked up a piece of white cheese flavored with herbs. “Normally. But you misunderstand why I agreed to this.” 

“Enlighten me, then,” Sanae said, just a hair off scathing, to which Joshua only smiled. 

“You know the story, don’t you? About how my family was supposedly founded.” He paused long enough to take a bite of cheese and then finish chewing. “By a mage and a war hero overthrowing a cruel and terrible king.” 

“Yeah, it’s practically a fairy tale. What does—” Sanae’s hand jerked to a stop partway through the motion of reaching for his glass, and he turned to Joshua fully, eyes narrowing. “You want everyone to see us as them.” 

“Well, not _completely_. I have no quarrel with mother, after all.” Joshua drank more wine, impassively, but did not shift his attention away from the other, gauging his reaction. “But I do want the association to stick, and apparently my ancestors were head-over-heels.” 

“If you’re willing to marry me, someone with no noble background, just because I’m a general and can match the image from some old legend, you must have a pretty compelling reason.” That perceptiveness was back, sharp and focused. “What is it?” 

“Shizuya didn’t have magic.” Joshua allowed light to spark along his fingertips for effect. “So he was always seen as more honest than I…although, there wasn’t a need to change people’s opinions of me. At least, there wasn’t before he died. Now there’s quite the nasty rumor that I used my wicked ways to kill him for the throne.”

“I don’t think gettin’ hitched to me is going to stop any of that.” Leaning forward, Sanae watched the glow with what appeared to be mild entertainment, lips quirking up into a smile as Joshua changed it into a tiny flame. “Be it superstitions or hearsay.” 

“I’m not trying to stop it.” Joshua made a fist, snuffing out the fire into wisps of smoke that floated up towards the ceiling. “I’m trying to get some solid ground to stand on. In the wake of my brother’s death, there are those who are using instability and mistrust as tools for their grabs at power. But, if I marry you, they have to think twice about their plans, since no one wants to be involved in the plot that ruins a beloved tale come to life.” 

“You think everyone will fall for that?” 

“No.” Sighing, he drained his glass and set it aside. “Enough of them will. And I have my eye on the rest.” 

“I guess I could think of worse reasons for getting engaged,” Sanae said, musingly, and plucked a few raspberries off the tray. “But not a lot.” 

“I have a duty to uphold.” Joshua sat up straighter, the movement a derisive pantomime of sitting in a throne. “The head that wears the crown and all that.” 

“Forgive me, Your Highness, for not thinking your political maneuvers have anything to do with a sense of responsibility.” The way Sanae pressed his free hand over his heart in faux remorse was more teasing than mocking, and Joshua tipped his head to the side in bemusement. 

“You’re rather nonchalant about all this yourself, you know.” 

“If I had any solid reservations about this whole engagement business, I really would have said no.” Sanae shrugged in blatant dismissal, and Joshua was torn between pushing the issue and pointing out such phrasing still meant misgivings existed, or changing the subject and asking about the military business the other had to deal with earlier, right after Joshua arrived. But before he could get a single word out, there was a commotion just around the corner, and they both turned their heads in time to see Kitaniji storming down the hall with a handful of guards trailing behind him. 

“ _Your Highness_.” His voice was even, but barely, hovering above a hiss of ire. Unperturbed, Joshua maintained the most innocent look he could muster and waited for the admonishment to be over. He’d done the escaping trick enough to know the routine. “Do you have any idea—” 

“Sorry,” Sanae interrupted, stopping the reprimand in its tracks. “Thought it was fine since he was with me.” 

“I…see.” Kitaniji’s gaze shifted quickly between the two of them. “Next time, please do inform at least _one_ additional person of your whereabouts so the whole palace isn’t sent into a panic.” 

“I’ll be sure to remember.” It was a hollow reassurance, one Joshua had said too many times for it to fool anyone, but until they found a better way to keep him from sneaking away, he’d keep doing it. “For now, I think it’s time I returned to my room.” 

“I’ll have the guards escort you.” With a short gesture from Kitaniji, two of them stepped forward while the rest went back to their posts. “Please stay in your chambers this time, Your Highness.” 

“Of course.” Joshua stood and glanced over to Sanae with a polite smile. “Thank you, for the conversation and company. Goodnight.” 

“Anytime, my prince.” He inclined his head in a shallow bow. “Sleep well.” 

It wasn’t until he was led safely back into his quarters that Joshua realized he had forgotten, once more, to express gratitude for the picture Sanae had given him. He found his eye drawn to it often, picking up new details every time he looked, like broken roof tiles and the doves sitting on the castle ramparts. He’d like to ask how Sanae knew how to draw like that. He’d like to ask a lot of things, he found, not all of them involving so amicable a topic as artistic talent. 

Revealing his agenda without getting the same in return did not sit well with Joshua. He would not allow himself to be outmaneuvered, which meant he’d have to manufacture a situation where they could talk without eavesdroppers again. Kitaniji would be furious, but that was a small note. 

“The price to pay for someone interesting, I suppose,” Joshua murmured to himself, before turning around to get ready for bed. 

It could all wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.../shrugs vaguely 
> 
> If you have a giant question mark over your head about some things, I apologize. I didn't want this first part to be a horrendous info-dump so there's quite a few more allusions than actual explanations. Never fear, all will be revealed as quickly as seems natural.
> 
> That being said, there's one bit I do want to clear up. When Hanekoma mentions "Drake," he's referring to the duchy they're in. I couldn't _quite_ fill in that blank without it being awkward. Those of you familiar with both the canon and my nature may already be able to figure out the naming scheme for the rest of the duchies, but don't think too hard on it for now. 
> 
> "Melly why do you refer to him as 'Sanae' here but in all your other fics you use 'Hanekoma'?" That has everything to do with a little thing involving _last names and marriages_. It would be really, really improper for the crown prince to take on someone else's name, so you see the dilemma I faced and then fixed. 
> 
> Successions in this kingdom are done solely by blood. The most someone who marries into a family can ever be is _regent_ while they wait for the true heir to come of age. This is why Joshua's mother, who is a Kiryu by blood, is the one in charge. 
> 
> "Radiance" is a title attached to mages of significant skill. As in "Good morning, Your Radiance"/"Their Radiance is resting at the moment"/etc. Since Joshua is a lot of other things before that, it's only slipped in when _all_ of his titles are being said at once. 
> 
> Joshua's 20 in this, for those wondering. 
> 
> I think that's all? If you do have a question or two, feel free to ask. And I always appreciate support and feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say up here for this installment, other than wow I guess that "girl who likes horses too much" part of you never goes away, so let's get on with it. Enjoy!

Sanae woke to bright sunlight thrown into his face from hastily opened curtains and a firm, no-nonsense voice informing him it was morning already, time to get up. It reminded him of his time in training, of being tossed out of bed when the day had barely begun to go and spend hours more learning how to wield a sword and fly an airship. He groaned unhappily at the memory and rolled over, peering blearily at the figure standing by the window. 

“I thought all military personnel were prompt and early risers,” Joshua’s advisor—Kitaniji, if recollection served—said, as he moved towards the center of the room. 

“There are exceptions to every rule.” Covering a yawn, Sanae sat up, observing the other wave his hand at the hearth, catching the small pile of unlit logs on fire, the warmth immediately starting to permeate the early chill. Another mage, but Sanae supposed he’d have to be, to look after Joshua. “And I don’t see any battles to race off to, d’you?” 

“No. But His Highness wishes to go on an _excursion_ today.” He stopped at the doorway leading into the adjoining parlor, turning on his heel to continue addressing Sanae. “He’s already had breakfast, and once you’ve partaken in your own, you can meet him at the stables.” 

Kitaniji bowed, quickly, and then was gone before Sanae could get out his instinctual protest that _His Highness_ could do whatever he wanted on his own. But then he reminded himself of his situation, of propriety, of how others would misinterpret a refusal to spend time with his fiancé. Resignedly, he pulled back the blankets. 

For someone who grew up on the outskirts of the capital, who would have known nothing of glamour and royalty if he had not been skilled at war, this was almost more than Sanae could wrap his head around. He knew of how nobles thought, about court manners, about the power games they played, but only in the shallowest sense. Despite being allowed into the lavishness of the castle and the high society’s parties, he’d always been a guest, never expected to move any closer than the fringes. Now he was in the center of that gilded world, given a plush bed and marble in the bathroom and, most of all, a faceted jewel of a prince, every bit as pretty and every bit as hard as a diamond. 

Joshua’s plotting wasn’t a surprise. Neither were his jabs at finding weaknesses, like a blade thrust through the hinges of armor. Still, Sanae thought wryly as he pulled on a pair of riding boots, it would be nice if Joshua could be convinced his husband-to-be was on his side. That would take some doing, but there was no time like the present. 

After getting dressed, eating, and taking time for a cup of coffee, Sanae made his way down to the stables as Kitaniji had urged him to. The building wasn’t as large as the one at the castle, but it was well maintained and relatively quiet, except for the usual noises of the animals. He made his way between the stalls, passing a through a small group of stable hands carting around hay and cleaning equipment before he spotted Joshua towards the end, stroking his hand along the nose of a cream-colored mare. His mouth was moving with quietly spoken words Sanae couldn’t quite catch, but he decided to announce his presence rather than eavesdrop. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” 

“Hello,” Joshua greeted, sparing him a brief look before turning his attention back to the horse. His hair was tied back with a silky ribbon, and he was wearing a beautifully made riding outfit in pine green and white, topped off with a cloak that had an embroidered pattern of ivy near the hem. Even if Sanae couldn’t say he knew the prince _well_ , he found it very Joshua-like to somehow manage practicality and vanity all at once. “I take it you slept well?” 

“Very.” He stepped a bit closer, reaching up a hand to pet the mare, since she didn’t seem all that shy. “Who’s this?” 

“Her name is Cadenza.” It was only through practiced reflexes that Sanae was able to snatch his fingers away before the horse managed to get her teeth around them. Joshua giggled beside him. “And she bites. Well, anyone but me, that is.” 

“Thanks for the warning.” Sanae eyed her, warily, which Cadenza seemed to do in return until Joshua distracted her with a bit of carrot. “Guessin’ she’s yours, then.” 

“Yes. She was flown out here with me.” Cadenza, perfectly docile now, continued to eat the treats Joshua offered. “Mostly because no one else at the castle really wanted to deal with her while I was gone.” 

“I bet. You have one less testy for me to ride?” 

“You didn’t bring your own?” Surprised, Joshua turned to him with a frown. 

“ ‘Course not.” Sanae shook his head. “I’m in the Airship Forces. I don’t get around on horseback. I only know how to ride just in case I don’t have another choice.” 

“I see. In that case…” He raised a hand, motioning to one of the stable hands, who rushed over so quickly he nearly ran into a stall door. Unaffected, Joshua gave him quick instructions. “Could you fetch the horse master? And have him show my fiancé a mount he could have for his own, here and at the castle.” 

“Right away, Your Highness.” The boy bowed, and glanced at Sanae uncertainly. “Um, if you’re willing, sir, it’d be easier if I led you to the master.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” He ignored the stable hand’s visible surprise at the informality, and gave Joshua a small wave. “Promise not to be too long from your side, my prince.” 

“I’ll be counting the seconds.” Undoubtedly, the whole stable would be murmuring about such an exchange the moment anyone of high station was out of earshot, but that was Joshua’s intention. Sanae could play along. 

When he was brought to the horse master, an older man with eyes that seemed permanently squinted in appraisal, his evaluation was brief. A glance-over and a handful of questions about his experience was all, before he was led to the stall of a seal brown gelding. The horse was big, a requirement to accommodate Sanae’s height, and apparently enjoyed running when he was allowed. Although, most of the praise had centered on how gentle and obedient he was. 

“So you’re Windfall, huh.” At the soft words, the gelding stuck his head out of the stall, whinnying curiously. Sanae had been given sugar cubes to perhaps speed along endearment, but while he offered them for Windfall to munch on, the horse didn’t seem skittish in the least. “They probably think I’ll fall off anything that’s not a big softie like you.” 

Windfall snorted, having finished his treat, and started sniffing at Sanae’s pockets for more. Finding none, he merely went back to standing serenely, his ears flicking around to pick up a few of the sounds in the stable. Satisfied, Sanae left the stable hands to the tack, standing off to the side until they were finished. Once they handed him the reins, he stuck his foot in the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. It had been a while since he was on a horse, but it wasn’t a skill that could ever be completely lost, and Windfall responded easily and dutifully to his commands. 

Once outside the stable doors, he noticed that three mounted guards had joined them. Necessary, Sanae supposed, although he had a feeling even if he had his own sword and armor they’d still send the escort. Couldn’t be too careful with the remaining heir—considering what happened to Shizuya, it was a shock they let him _near_ a horse—but judging from Joshua’s vanishing act the night before, the prince himself didn’t much care for everyone else’s concern. Shaking his head minutely, Sanae guided his horse into the space left for him beside Joshua. 

“Found a suitable one?” 

“Yep.” He didn’t like the way Cadenza was sizing them up, and sure enough, right after he urged Windfall to take a few steps to the left, she nipped at the space where his shoulder had been a moment before. “Not a beast like the thing you’re on.” 

“Oh, don’t listen to him, darling,” Joshua cooed, petting Cadenza’s long neck and nudging her into a brisk walk. Sanae followed suit, and the guards fell into formation, two to either side and one bringing up the rear. “He doesn’t understand.” 

“So…where are we headed?” Changing the subject seemed like a much better course of action than a direct retort. 

“I don’t know. I just wanted to see what was around here.” Shrugging, Joshua glanced off towards the mountain range far in the distance, the very tips wrapped in clouds and mist. “They say dragons live in the peaks.” 

“What, you want me to go slay you one?” Sanae rubbed his fingertips across his mouth in mock contemplation. “Can’t say I’m valiant enough of a knight to do somethin’ like that.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Joshua’s smile was hidden as he ducked his head, the brief flash of amusement gone when he straightened again. “But even if it isn’t just a tale, I think they’d like to be left alone.” 

“Dunno if they’re true or not. You can’t fly airships over the highest points, because of the wind, otherwise I’d check.” Sanae received only a noncommittal sound in response, and if he hadn’t been staring at Joshua in an attempt to discern the reason for his sudden disinterest, he would have missed the little flick of the other’s wrist. 

A flash, like a lightning strike, burst nearby, startling the guards and their horses. In the instant they were distracted, Joshua squeezed Cadenza’s sides with his knees and she took off, speeding towards the tree line at the edge of the field. Using an instinct he didn’t even know he possessed, Sanae did the same to Windfall, who leapt into a gallop like he’d been waiting for the chance. His strides were longer, and he gained ground on the other two swiftly. Recovering from his momentary shock, Sanae pulled back on the reins, slowing the horse down just enough to keep Cadenza in his line of sight. He wasn’t skilled enough on horseback to stop them if he did manage to catch up, and besides, the light flare made it obvious this was Joshua’s ploy. He might as well see what it was for. 

Ahead, Joshua lowered the pace to a canter, and eased to the right enough to follow a path into the narrow forest. But instead of going deeper, to where the trees would be the thickest, he zipped straight through to the other side. Mindful of low-hanging branches, Sanae trailed after, matching the other’s steps until he emerged at the base of some hills. When he didn’t immediately spot Joshua, he took his best guess and trotted up and over the embankments, down to a small valley below. In the spring and summertime, it was likely a place full of wildflowers, but in the winter there were only a few sparse shrubs littered at the far edges. 

“Oh, good.” Joshua had stopped nearby, his smile smug and self-assured. “You did follow me.” 

“Uh-huh.” Windfall snorted when Sanae brought him to a halt, as if to express disappointment at the brevity of the run. “What’s this about?” 

“I wanted to talk to you. And that sometimes gets difficult with people _hovering_.” Pointedly, he gestured towards the hills, indicating the field on the other side, where the guards were undoubtedly scrambling to find them. “They’ll probably be looking in the woods for a while, so we have some time.” 

“You could’ve just asked.” Sanae tried not to bristle at Joshua’s subsequent scoff. He wasn’t so guileless to assume that merely asking to have a conversation alone meant there weren’t going to be eavesdroppers, in the form of servants and watchmen stationed at the door, but at the very least he could have been in on the plan to ensure true privacy. “But I guess since we’re already here, go ahead.” 

“Before all that, I wanted to thank you for your gift.” Joshua prompted Cadenza into a leisurely walk. “The picture. I didn’t know you had a talent for art.” 

“It’s kind of natural. When I first got into the Airship Forces, they had me drawing maps because of it.” He caught up to the other, making sure to keep out of the range of Cadenza’s teeth, and tossed him a grin. “Glad you like it, though. I thought you might appreciate a reminder of home, while you’re here.” 

“I do.” Joshua responded to the smile with a hint of his own. “While we’re on the subject of your Forces…what did you have to go take care of when I first arrived?” 

“Nothing dire.” Thinking a simple reassurance would be enough, Sanae was going to leave it at that, but the frown that creased Joshua’s features made him reconsider. There wasn’t a true reason to withhold the details, and if it was something Joshua _really_ wanted to know, Sanae had absolutely zero doubts he’d get his information. “A little while back, there was a trio of foreign navel warships spotted out near the border. They didn’t do anything, but we increased our presence for a while. The report I had to go check on was about that. Since there’s been nothing but trade ships for a while, we’re scaling back to our usual scouts.” 

“What were those ships there for? Training?” 

“If you ask me? It was a taunt.” He sighed. “Happened pretty close to when news of your brother’s death started spreading. It’s damn cocky, but nothing to start another war over.” 

He heard Joshua made a soft noise of understanding before falling silent, the only sound permeating the cold quiet of the valley was the horses’ hooves crunching on dry, dead grass. Sanae didn’t bother to break it; Joshua had some agenda, was leading up to something weightier, and there was nothing else to do but leave him to it. 

Eventually, Joshua shifted, straightening his shoulders minutely and turning his head so he could stare at Sanae directly. His eyes, the set of his mouth, the way his hands gripped the reins had all turned steely, unyielding, and faintly, Sanae wondered if this is what the queen had meant by _ruthlessness_.

“Why did you agree to this?” 

“Ah.” There it was. Sanae didn’t really expect to get away with not answering _that_ question at some point. “I guess you could say, I did it because there wasn’t a reason not to.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” If words could be knives, Joshua’s would be pressed right against Sanae’s throat. His tone was severe, a warning, and while Sanae wasn’t one to be intimidated, it was enough to make him rethink his approach. 

“It was better than the alternative, is what I’m saying.” He shrugged, and Joshua’s wariness relaxed slightly into confusion. “And the alternative was…nothing. I dunno if you heard, but I haven’t exactly been doin’ much since the war ended.” 

“I’d heard,” Joshua replied lightly. “From my own sources. You’re implying you agreed to get married out of boredom?” 

“I’m implying that since I didn’t have a reason to say no, I couldn’t. Her Majesty is the one that orchestrated this, remember?”

“It likely would have been seen as an insult if you’d declined, yes.” To put it lightly. Once slighted, the queen wouldn’t have any qualms about making the offer and rejection public, and then the whole kingdom would have been in an uproar over what kind of stupid, shortsighted person threw away an engagement to the crown prince. “Are you feeling trapped?” 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a few worries about this still, but I don’t regret my decision, and I’m not trying to get out of it.” Sanae met the other’s gaze, not flinching when he received a look frigid and harsh with suspicion in return. Truthfully, he couldn’t blame Joshua. It was practically guaranteed that there were always those plotting and clawing for every little scrap of power they could manage, and they came in all sorts of guises. Cynicism was sometimes the best protection available. “Look. I don’t have an agenda. It’s up to you if you trust me on that or not. But I’d like it if you understood, Your Highness, that I’m not your enemy.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re my ally, either.” It was spoken airily, dismissive, like Joshua already knew what was going to be said. “But I’ll keep your sentiments in mind. I agreed to this myself partly because I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life foiling my spouse’s potential schemes.” 

“My prince is too free with his flattery.” The retort was dripping with so much sarcasm that in the presence of anyone else they would have gasped from the impertinence of such a thing being said to royalty, but if anything, Joshua only seemed more amused. 

“Were you expecting me to swoon at your declaration? I hate to be a disappointment, but…” He shrugged, equally sardonic, before turning towards the faint sound of hoofbeats from somewhere beyond the hills. The guards had finished searching the forest. “…I suppose all I can do is accept your truce.” 

“My truce?” Sanae didn’t remember setting terms. 

“You aren’t my enemy,” Joshua affirmed, and said nothing more on the matter as their escort had appeared at the top of the hills, signaling the end to a brief window of privacy. “It’s about time we headed back, don’t you think?” 

“Do we have a choice? I don’t think anyone’s gonna be happy you gave ‘em the slip again.” 

“No, but that’s the price I must pay for a little alone time.” He clicked his tongue at Cadenza, who sped up into a trot to meet the guards halfway. 

Sanae didn’t assume that they were on the same page, that Joshua’s idea of a _truce_ meant he wouldn’t be acting so cagey, but it did seem as though a bit of tension had dissipated. If Joshua no longer felt any attempts at closeness on Sanae’s part were some kind of ploy, then maybe they actually could have a relationship that wasn’t built on something as cold and shallow as politeness. 

In the end, that would take more time than they had in this quiet little valley, so Sanae merely nudged Windfall’s sides, riding to catch up with the escort and Joshua, leaving it behind for the palace instead. 

*****

The ocean had a nice sound. Joshua had heard it before, at a distance, but from the shoreline the steady, rhythmic _whoosh_ of the waves was more encompassing. So was the chill wind coming off the sea, and he miserably tried to rub the feeling back into his fingers. He’d forgotten his gloves in the rush of escaping the confines of the palace and the fussing maids. 

After the incident with the horses, Kitaniji had, predictably, been steaming furious. Ever since, he refused to let Joshua out of his sight for very long, as fellow mage would not be easily fooled by magical trickery. It had only been a few days, but Joshua was already sick of the scrutiny, and he’d thought that taking a walk outside in the cold was the lesser evil compared to staying cooped up indoors. And while he was able to pretend he wasn’t being monitored with his escort (Kitaniji included) walking a good ten feet away, he wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision. He might be more aware of being watched back at the palace, but at least he’d be warm. 

“Something the matter?” Sanae piped up from beside him, and Joshua almost startled, not noticing he’d lapsed into silence, or that his discomfiture was that obvious. “If it’s about our tag-alongs, I’m sorry. I dunno what I could do about ‘em.” 

“I don’t like it, but it’s not that. I forgot my gloves, so my hands are cold.” 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Deftly, Sanae pulled off his own and held them out. “Here. You can have mine. I’ve been in worse without gloves before.” 

“Thank you.” The gesture was done so easily, so sincerely, Joshua couldn’t decide if the predominant feeling it elicited was surprise or amusement. It wasn’t entirely _proper_ to share items of clothing, especially with someone he’d only recently become betrothed to, but then again, he’d always been one to break decorum if he could get away with it. Before any more hesitation caused Sanae to rescind his offer, Joshua finally took the gloves and slipped them on. They were far too big on him, but were comfortable and warm. Behind them, someone coughed loud enough to be heard over the wind. Joshua would put money on it being Kitaniji. “You do realize I could have sent someone back to the palace to fetch mine, right?” 

“Maybe.” Sanae shrugged. “Seems pointless to waste time waiting around for that, though.” 

“Mm. You said you’ve been in worse weather than this without gloves? I can’t imagine.” 

“That’s because you’re a pampered prince, Your Highness.” The jibe was lighthearted, completely without bite, but it earned another irritated cough from somewhere within the escort following them. “There was a pretty nasty storm I had to navigate through, once. Between the sleet and the wind, I’m shocked I didn’t freeze right to the wheel.”

“How long _have_ you been flying airships?” Joshua inquired, absently peering down at a pretty, swirled shell in their path. “Since before you entered the military?” 

“You’re sure full of questions, today.” 

“I want to get to know you.” He smiled, full of saccharine persuasion that only deepened the confused furrow between the other’s brows. “Can’t I? I’m your fiancé, not an adversary.” 

“Didn’t mean it like that.” At the allusion to their conversation in the valley, Sanae exhaled, and looked out towards the ocean. “I hadn’t even touched an airship before I joined up, actually. I told ya they had me doing cartography work for a while, and I learned a bit at a time. When I got good enough that way, they moved me up to other things.” 

“Like captain?” 

“No. That…” It was fleeting, there and gone so quickly Joshua almost thought he’d imagined it, but Sanae’s expression did harden into a tight and troubled frown, a kind of severity that seemed so incongruent with his usual disposition. “Back before the war really got going, there were a bunch of skirmishes, on and off. During one of those, the captain at the time was killed. Somehow I managed to get whoever was left to regroup and finish our orders, and afterwards they promoted me. Didn’t really have a choice in any of it.” 

“I see.” Joshua was aware how he’d been insulated from the worst of it, saw soldiers and battles in the form of representations, metal castings in the shapes of horses and airships moved around on maps. He could say nothing more substantial. “They left that part out of the grand stories about your climb up the ranks.” 

“I don’t mind a little exaggeration.” Sanae grinned, easygoing and relaxed once more, but the change was too swift to brush away the clinging sense of uneasiness that made Joshua want to pry away that bland retelling to see what was underneath. “Speaking of stories, though, I’m a little curious how that one about your ancestors really goes. I’ve only heard it in pieces.” 

Joshua did not immediately respond, letting the rush of the waves fill the silence in his stead. His first instinct was to resist the obvious distraction, steer the conversation forcefully back to what he wanted, but inflicting figurative wounds to get at a little nugget of information was pointless. Even if it meant he might never know the full reality of what happened, the full scope of what Sanae saw and did, it wasn’t going to be used against him. Not an enemy, he reminded himself. Not an enemy. 

“Once upon a time,” he began. “There was a cruel and terrible king. He cared for nothing but power and conquest, and wrung his subjects dry in his ceaseless campaigns. No one dared stand against him, for that meant death for both them and their families. No one, except for a single mage. Some say she was the daughter of a legendary sorcerer from across the sea. Some say she was a fairy in disguise. Some say she was merely a woman with magnificent magic, but whatever the case was, she told the king she was going to put a stop to his tyranny. Anyone was welcome to join her in her pursuits, but if she had to do it alone, she was prepared to.

Word of her promise reached far and wide, even to the ear of an exiled general. He was valiant and kindhearted and well-beloved among the people for his efforts in protecting the kingdom, but was forcefully removed from his home when the new king came into power. When he heard about what the mage was doing, he decided to sneak back into the capital to see for himself. It’s said that he was so inspired, so in awe of her convictions and strength that he fell in love instantly. Whether you believe in such things or not, he did join up with her. Together, and with enough people rallied around them, they managed to assassinate the king.

The mage was made the new queen. She and her general married, and they brought along an age of strength and prosperity that will continue on forever, so long as a Kiryu sits on the throne. Or so I’ve always been told.” 

“The versions I’ve heard were a little more…flowery.” Sanae fixed his gaze on Joshua’s face, perceptive and searching. In these moments, Joshua still had no idea what he was looking for, and it made him unsettles. Or something akin to it, at least. He wasn’t sure how much he actually disliked the scrutiny. “You could’ve spiced it up a bit.”

“If you wanted me to linger on their love affair, you should have said so.” 

“Nah, I just wanted to know what you thought about it.” There was something buried in that, a question nestled in a statement like a pit in the center of a fruit. Joshua turned his attention towards the ocean to mull it over, but it took only a few more cycles of the waves rolling into shore before the meaning of it and the reason behind Sanae’s inspection became clear. _What are you expecting from me?_

“Beyond all the dramatizations, I think they must have been close.” Joshua readjusted his cloak over his shoulders, the motions a little clumsy in the borrowed, oversized gloves he was wearing. “No grand declarations, of course, but if stories of their profound love lasted this long, their intimacy must have been apparent.” 

“Somethin’ like that, probably.” Sanae squinted towards a group of dreary gray clouds gathering in the distance, before suddenly turning and holding out his hand to Joshua. “You want to head back to the palace? Pretty sure the weather’s going to start getting worse.” 

In the space between considering and accepting the offer, a memory of something Shizuya once mentioned abruptly tore into the forefront of his thoughts. _I hope,_ he’d said, with a soft, wan smile, _that if I can’t fall in love, I can at least have a strong alliance._ But Shizuya’s hopes had been dashed spectacularly, and kindness, having someone on his side, was so unfamiliar to Joshua that he could not entirely quell the suspicion of his own meeting the same fate if he ever let his guard down. 

Yet, he was not his brother, and Sanae was unlike anyone else Joshua had planned for. 

“Yes.” He laid his palm in the other's and curled his fingers, clasping their hands together. They never did shake on the truce before; this would be a substitute. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I know it's unfolding slowly but it'll get there, I promise. 
> 
> Speaking of which, as I was writing this I was thinking there's a lot I'm not going to be able to cram into this/will only be mentioned in passing. Things like Joshua's relationship with his brother and Hanekoma's time in the military. I'd be interested in writing little side-stories/deleted scenes kind of things if people want expansion on it, so if you are one of those people, you can let me know what you'd like to see.
> 
> Once more, thanks to all of you who read, leave kudos, and comment! I really, really appreciate the feedback, and it helps so much with inspiration.


End file.
